


All Of These Stars Will Guide Us Home

by jb22fa14



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb22fa14/pseuds/jb22fa14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind the photograph... </p><p>[Prompted by Webbonso (+ Jenson) photo tweeted by Mark at Abu Dhabi GP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of These Stars Will Guide Us Home

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, one of a million prompts that came from THAT photo. 
> 
> The world rejoiced, because Webbonso lives on <3
> 
> The title comes from a Ed Sheeran song - http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/edsheeran/allofthestars.html 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Fernando pulled on his helmet for the final time, it didn’t fill him with the same sense of dread as it had all season. It filled him with relief, the season was finally over. Abu Dhabi held so many memories, the good, the bad and the ugly. Both he and Mark had seen them all, but today was different. Whatever happened, it wouldn’t make much difference, he wouldn’t magically be fighting for a championship, he wouldn’t need to make his final race memorable like he had the year before. Today was just about getting in the car, seeing out as much as they could and finally closing the door on this chapter. It was relief, overwhelming relief.

Mark handed his microphone back to the BBC production team and made his excuses to slip off to the sanctuary of McLaren’s hospitality unit. Whilst he was officially still part of Red Bull, working on behalf of BBC, there was only one place he wanted to be, on his side, cheering him on.

At most, there were just 55 laps standing between now and the winter break, then their celebrations could truly begin. He could have Mark to himself, his world champion. He allowed the words to linger in his mind as he set off on the formation lap - world champion. He knew his mind should be focussed on the job in hand, but drifting around the familiar corners that he’d fought with him on just five years earlier, he couldn’t help but smile. That season had brought them closer together, it had brought them to where they were now. Mark Alan Webber, his Mark, was a World Champion. His heart swelled with pride, he wanted to jump out of the car right then and there and tell him again how proud he was. Just 55 laps. Nearly home.

Mark settled down in his seat, with a prime viewing point, it felt so strange to actually be at the race for a change. All the months before that he wished he could be there to console Fernando when he had a dreadful race or another car failure. Today he was here, whatever happened, he was here. That fact hadn’t gone unnoticed by the Spaniard as he clung on to Mark’s arm as he tried to leave his cooldown room earlier in the day.

_“Mark, stay” Fernando pouted as he watched Mark carefully pick up his crisp white shirt from the hanger next to Fernando’s race suit._

__

_“You know I’m busy today, you’ve held me captive for long enough” Mark laughed, slipping the cotton across his freshly showered skin._

__

_“But…” Fernando smirked as he casually dropped his towel from around his waist._

__

_“You’re a fucking tease Alonso-Diaz” Mark frowned in frustration, he only had 10 minutes before he was due on air._

__

_“Are happy to shower with me, but not…” Fernando smirked, moving closer to Mark gently nibbling on his lip._

__

_“These walls are paper thin, I am not letting Billy Button give me a rendition of our sex life thank you very much” Mark gently tapped his arse and distanced himself, grabbing his phone from the table and slipping it into his pocket, patting himself down to ensure he had everything he needed._

__

_“Later then?” Fernando pouted, deflating into the massage bed, he looked up at Mark._

__

_“Definitely mate” Mark smiled and stole a final kiss from Fernando’s mouth, he tasted sweet, his body smelt fresh. He closed his eyes to store the moment away, to recall upon later. “Try and have some fun out there yeah”_

__

_“I try” Fernando nodded in compliance, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Mark’s chin. “Would much prefer to stay in here, with you, just close out the world” he released a long sigh._

__

_“I know, not long to wait, we have tonight remember” Mark promised, they’d planned it out for months, the very best suite in the hotel, whilst the paddock partied, they would lock the door and just enjoy each other. Not a care in the world._

__

_“Do you have to leave?” Fernando desperately clung his nails into Mark’s shirt, not wanting the moment to end, he’d spent hours dreaming of having Mark here with him once more, the year had been personally challenging, not just professionally. He felt weak clinging on to the Australian in such a manner, but he was acting on instinct, he desperately needed to hold on to every last second._

__

_As Mark stepped away, he pressed one lasting kiss into Fernando’s hair._

__

_“Duty calls” Mark grabbed his jacket & sunglasses, hanging them off his delicately opened shirt, showing a hint of his tanned skin beneath. Fernando watched as opened the door, bidding him a final nod of the head, he moved to leave the room._

__

_“Mark!” Fernando called out  “Te amo” He continued, blushing slightly at the publicity of his declaration. They weren’t quite used to being public in the paddock just yet._

__

_“I love you too mate” Mark smiled broadly “Keep boxing” He winked, uttering the same phrase as he had done to Fernando all those years earlier, in a cool down room not too distant from this one. He knew uttering that simple phrase, would give Fernando all the reassurance he needed._

__

\---

Hit from behind, losing all control of the car, yet somehow it was his fault? Just a brilliant day. Fernando vented his frustration on the radio, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear his plea. He just wanted to give up, he was at the back, he had to save tyres, save fuel, it was the same as always. Except one thing was different, Mark was waiting for him. The sooner he parked up in the garage, the sooner he and Mark could escape to their sweet sanctuary. To go back to room where it all began.

\---

**_2010_ **

__

_“Fer, let's just go back downstairs mate, I’ve had nowhere near enough alcohol” Mark sighed, sagging his body against the wall of the elevator. He just wanted his mind to feel numb, he was just so tired, so empty. Seeing Sebastian celebrating with the team, his team, wearing t-shirts that he should be wearing, cheering chants that he should be cheering. It was all too much, too painful, he just wanted to drown himself, get lost in the sweet allure of alcohol, until he forgot all about it. He most certainly didn’t want to be in this elevator, travelling further away from his next refill. He took a long swig from the remainder of his beer bottle._

__

_“Trust me” Fernando looked at him, he rested a hand on his shoulder, stirring feelings that he’d long tried to fight. The elevator door finally pinged open, revealing a vast open space, it wasn’t the corridor he was expecting, it was a lavish suite, with floor-to-ceiling windows boasting expansive views of the Marina. He slowly stepped into the mysterious room, taking in the finer details, the large plush sofa that looked so inviting. His eyes immediately trained on the fully-stocked bar, Fernando raised a smile at him as he lined up two wine glasses next to each other._

__

_“Thought we could get away for a while” Fernando began to pour two large servings of Red wine, whilst Mark was drinking beer, Fernando knew what Mark preferred. They weren’t the type to enjoy loud, brash music pumping, sweaty bodies clashing as they wildly danced, lights flashing. They both preferred the quiet life, a decent bottle of Red and long lengthy chats were more their style. They’d had plenty of them over the past year. He’d observed Mark across the club, leaning hopelessly and dejected against a wall in the corner of the room. The occasional person clapping a hand around his shoulder in acknowledgement of his missed chances. He had to put on the brave face, play the team game as he had done so brilliantly all season long. None of them truly understood._

__

_Mark rested against the bar, grasping his hand around the glass that Fernando had offered up. He looked up, meeting his eyes with the Spaniard, a glimmer of understanding beaming back at him. The season was over, they’d both had their dreams slip through their fingertips, they were both exhausted empty shells of themselves. But they were in it together, they at least had that. Mark released a long sigh, his shoulders deflating into himself._

__

_“Thanks mate” Mark nodded, tilting his glass towards Fernando. They both silently sipped their wine, exchanging glances, unspoken sympathy._

__

_“What do we do from here then” Mark shrugged._

__

_“We go again, next year”_

__

_“I don’t think I have it in me, this was it, this was my one shot, I let it pass me by” Mark leant his elbows on the bar, holding his wine glass out in front out of him by his fingertips, almost figuratively like the championship, always just out of his grasp._

__

_“Mark, do not say these things, you will be a champion, I know this” Fernando frowned at him. Mark looked at him, his hair dishevelled was curled politely around his frown lines, sincerity in his eyes._

__

_“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but guaranteed if we were in the same car, you’d trounce me”_

__

_“It would be fun to find out” Fernando’s lips curled into a smile, he raised an eyebrow._

__

_“Ha, it would” Mark finally smiled._

__

_“Then let’s do it, you and me, come to Ferrari, no tricks”_

__

_“You’re kidding right? Ferrari are the kings of team orders, there is no way they’d let me beat you… ‘Mark, Fernando is faster than you’ every weekend mate” Mark straightened himself up and gulped from his glass, the warmth of the liquid hitting the spot that beer just missed._

__

_“Would not be like that, I would make sure of it” Fernando reasoned, the idea becoming more and more appealing. Having Mark close by, having him there by his side, no more finding reasons to dip off to see him. If he couldn’t have Mark in the way he truly wanted, this would be the next best thing. More importantly it would save Mark from the toxicity of the Red Bull camp. Away from Seb, Christian and Helmut Marko. He’d be free._

__

_“Don’t be daft, besides Red really isn’t my colour” Mark shrugged._

__

_“Am sure you look just fine in any colour” Fernando bit his lip nervously._

__

_“This is the only Red I’ll be linked with” Mark raised his glass playfully. Silence descended once more._

__

_“Think about it, just say the word and I will ask, for sure, they will not say no” Fernando broke through into the quiet room. His heart breaking slightly. “You will be a champion, I believe it”_

__

_Mark looked at him, Fernando’s eyes seemed glossy, but that could have just been the effects of the wine. Instantly Mark felt a pang of guilt, Fernando was just being nice, he was brushing it off as usual, it wasn’t fair. He crossed to the other side of the bar, closer to Fernando, taking his time to pull the Spaniard close to his body with his spare arm. Fernando sighed into Mark’s chest, he wished so desperately that he could have done this when he saw him in Parc Ferme, in the press pen, in the paddock, in the club. He just wanted to hold Mark close and to be held in return._

__

_“Thanks Nano, seriously, I appreciate it” Mark whispered._

__

_“Is just what I think” Fernando blushed._

__

_“No mate, I felt so alone down there, it’s nice to just have one person who... y’know” Mark struggled to finish the sentence without spilling his heart out._

__

_“Come, come with me” Fernando broke away, grasping hold of Mark’s hand he pulled him across the room. The warmth of Fernando’s hand, the tenderness of his touch was comforting, Mark stopped himself on the edge of squeezing it tightly. “I want to show you something” Fernando’s eyes sparkled._

__

_The dense heat of the desert only dimmed slightly from that of the midday sun, the warmth lingered, not a breeze could be felt, even countless floors in the sky. They stood together on the large balcony, fingers still laced together, a fact not lost on Mark, he closed his eyes to soak it in._

__

_“When I feel alone, I just look up, then I don’t feel so alone anymore” Fernando whispered nervously. “Because I know wherever I am in the world, they are the same stars that I can see at home with family, the same stars I look up at when I was a boy dreaming of Formula 1. No matter what happens, I have achieved many things in my life, people come and go, championships won and lost, mistakes I’ve made, opportunities missed, the stars have been there through them all. At the end of any day, they come out and remind me that every day passes, good and bad.”_

__

_Mark stood transfixed at Fernando, his wide eyes gazing at the blanket of stars above them. He had never looked more beautiful than he did in that moment, so open and true, laying his heart out before him. Fernando turned and glanced, squinting slightly he nodded up towards the sky once more. Mark obliged and allowed his eyes to dance around the sky, each star seemed so much brighter than he’d notice before. Whether it was how high up they were, completely closed off from the rest of the hotel, or the position they were on the planet, they shone brighter. But the possibility that he’d never really looked at them before. He felt Fernando’s grip tighten, intertwining his fingers further into his own. Looking down at them, his heart began to race, Fernando’s gaze still focused on the sky, his lips curled in a contented smile. Mark wanted to speak but his throat was starved of all moisture._

__

_“You’re not alone Mark” Fernando whispered, his heart leaping out of his chest._

__

_“Neither are you” Mark whispered back._

\-----

_‘Try and have some fun out there yeah’_ Mark’s voice echoed in his mind as he pulled into the pits, new tyres, low fuel, nothing to lose. Why couldn’t he at least have a little bit of fun?

Mark beamed widely as he saw Fernando shoot to 4th, then 3rd on the timing screens. Keep boxing mate he whispered silently. Fernando was a fighter, even now on the final laps of the season, he never gave up. Through it all, Fernando had never given up on him either, he allowed his mind to wander back to that night in the hotel. Fernando believed he’d become a champion, even when he doubted himself, in his lowest moment, Fernando believed. Now he sat here, in the same place he’d been 5 years earlier, he was a world champion. There had been twists and turns, but he finally felt like he’d accomplished what he’d set out to achieve. Fernando’s unwavering support was invaluable. Selfless and strong.

\-----

“We made it!” Jenson clapped a hand on Fernando’s back as they made their way to the press pen. “Drinks on me tonight bud”

“Hmm yeah we did, oh, but um... I have plans” Fernando blushed slightly.

“Ahhh mate, deserting me for your boyfriend, I’m hurt” Jenson laughed.

“Um no, is just…”

“It’s fine, I get it, the new world champion over this old washed up one” Jenson pouted his lip, grinning wickedly.

“If you are as you say ‘washed up’, what does that make me?” Fernando winked.

“The world champ’s wag, better get your heels ready” Jenson creased up with laughter, throwing his arm around his teammates shoulders. Fernando just shook his head. “Seriously mate, we gotta have a drink before you two jet off to wherever you’re off to”

“Are not jetting off, not till tomorrow at least, for sure, will go for a drink”

“Oh what you got plan-- Wait! No, don’t tell me, I don’t wanna know” Jenson shook his head, nudging Fernando in the ribs. He’d heard enough through the thin walls of his cool down room. He jogged off meeting up with his press officer. “Bring the champ along too” He winked back towards Fernando.

\-----

Mark tapped his foot impatiently, wishing the time away, he just wanted to be in that hotel room once more. He needed to wrap Fernando up in his arms, to stroke his hair, to explain how much he meant to him. He reached for his jacket that was slung on the back of his chair, he held it tightly, knowing just how crazy he looked carrying a jacket around in 30+ degree heat. But he wasn’t going to just leave it anywhere, the tired fabric bore no significance, it was what lay in the pocket that he needed to protect. Trying to distract himself, he watched Fernando chatting on the post-race coverage. Listening to them go over and over the ‘sabbatical’ saga, to which admittedly he’d only added fuel to the fire with his own comments. He knew Fernando wasn’t really a ticking timebomb, far from it, but it was the only way he could truly put his point across for Honda to hear. A pawn in the game, an indirect threat, that’s all it was. Fernando had quashed the rumour, but that lingering doubt was there, just enough to hopefully push Honda into further action. He watched Fernando, studying his facial expressions, he could read him like a book, the way his eyes would narrow slightly as he tried his best to translate, the way he would raise his eyebrow when he was twisting the truth, the way he would touch his face when he was feeling slightly uneasy. Fernando closed his eyes and nodded as they discussed how it was his worst year in Formula 1. Mark was right there with him, that pain was shared. Mark’s best year in his career, was Fernando’s worst. He huffed a silent laugh as he saw Fernando try his best to slip away, they equally hated this part. Question after question. His body was defeated and exhausted, never had he needed a winter break more. An opportunity to just be himself, to just be Nano for a few weeks, where the hardest question he would have to answer was what to have for breakfast in a morning.

As the coverage moved on, Mark took his cue to leave and make his way over to the Brand Centre where he knew Fernando would be heading. Stepping out from the air-conditioned haven of the hospitality unit into the dense heat of the paddock, he smirked at how ridiculous he must look carrying a jacket.

“Mark!” He felt himself being pulled by the Sky Sports crew towards a camera.

“Alright” He smiled, trying his best to be polite, but all the while searching for Fernando.

“Do you have a few minutes for us, we’re live”

“Sure” _No, I don’t_ he cursed internally.

“It’s great to see you back in the paddock. I understand you’ve tried your hand at our job this weekend with our colleagues over at the Beeb” Martin remarked.

“Yeah, that’s right mate, gotta keep you guys on your toes. But I think I’ll stick to the day job for now”

“Yes, so 2015 world champion, congratulations! How does it feel?” Johnny interjected.

“Brilliant, it’s not quite sunk it yet to be honest, we had a little end of season party, then I headed right out here, not had a chance to catch my breath just yet” Mark puffed out his cheeks.

“It does take sometime, I remember waking up one morning and it just hit me, I’m a world champion” Damon commented.

“Maybe just that” Mark nodded. Spotting Fernando walking towards them, his hair dishevelled, a sweat on his brow.

“It must be very divided in your house though, you’re a world champion, whilst Fernando has had his worst year in Formula 1” Mark’s attention was snatched back to the interview. “How do you both deal with that? You mentioned he’s like a ticking time bomb”

Mark puffed out a long breath, having only revealed their relationship at the beginning of the year, now they wanted to know the ins and out of their relationship, did they do this to everyone?

“Deal with it? Sure Fernando’s had a rough year, I’ve had a good year, it’s the way motorsport works” Mark shrugged, trying to bite his tongue. “We’re good, we support each other, good or bad”

“I suppose you’ll both be glad the season’s over”

“Yeah, that’s no understatement, it’s been a tough old year, away from the track also with losing Justin and Jules. But it’s how you get through that and it’s makes you stronger, makes you realise what’s important” Mark raised his eyebrows, trying to indicate he didn’t want to go into further detail. Fernando was a private person, it wasn’t his place to publicise his thoughts and feelings.

“Do you have any plans for the off-season then?”

“Just the usual, relaxing & a bit of wine, chocolate, I’m afraid I’m pretty boring, nothing like Lewis and his entourage”

“Are you off out to celebrate with Fernando tonight?”

“Nah, not our style, we’ll leave that to the young ones” Mark tried his best to dip away but it was no use, watching Fernando stroll into the Brand Centre, opportunity missed, he’d just have to wait even longer to allow the Spaniard to deflate into his arms.

\---

Fernando and Jenson perched themselves on stools in the brand centre, just one last interview session, they shared a knowing nod as they faced the same old questions. A sea of microphones in front of them, Fernando’s eyes searched only for Mark, but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he’d slunk off to his cool down room? Fernando tried not to be disappointed, but the sinking feeling that Mark wasn’t quite ready to be a public couple in the paddock niggled away at him. They continued with the questions, he tried to push his worries to the back of his mind. Trying to ignore the way Mark had darted away earlier in the day, how the only reason he was here this weekend was because he had a presenting job. The fact that Mark wouldn’t even leave something as simple as his jacket in his cool down room. Just passing through, not really giving him the support he desperately needed.

“A question for Fernando” A reporter called over “How does it feel to be struggling in F1, whilst your partner Mark has won a world championship in another series, would you consider following him?”

“It has been a difficult year for myself, Jenson and the team, but we look forward to 2016 and hopefully being in a position to fight a little bit for podiums. Endurance racing is exciting, it is the right place for Mark to be, but I still have unfinished business with F1. For sure, I am so proud of Mark and everything he’s achieved, I always believed he would be a champion one day, so is nice to be able to say ‘I told you so’” Fernando laughed, grinning across to Jenson.

Finally freed himself from the clutches of the Sky Sports crew, Mark stood out of view, watching and listening. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the smile spread across Fernando’s face. He wasn’t speaking directly to him, he was gushing about him, beaming with pride.

“Has your relationship with Mark changed in anyway, since you went public?”

Fernando gulped. He really wanted to say yes, but in truth it really hadn’t. It was the same as before, except he just wished it was more. He glanced over the crowd, wishing he could meet Mark’s eyes.

“No, is the same as before, except I get asked questions about it now” Fernando rubbed his beard nervously, they weren’t about to let this lie. “Is not so much that we went public, we just don’t hide anymore, our professional lives meant we must publicly announce it, but in private we are very much as we always have been. I am very happy in my life with Mark, his success is something we celebrate together, we work as a team, like any other relationship. My own season may not have been ideal, whilst his has been everything he’s worked towards his whole life. To see him achieve the championship along with Timo and Brendon, was one of the proudest moments of my life. Hopefully, with this team, I can make him proud too”

“Awww mate” Jenson nudged him with his elbow.

“And on such a lovely note, if there are no more questions we will bring this session to a close” The McLaren press officer piped up, her face beaming at Fernando, wishing he could have seen how proud Mark looked as he sat in their hospitality, cursing at the screen, his head dipped beneath a team cap emblazoned with the number ‘14’.

“Just one more…” Mark moved from his spot. His heart beating through his chest. This wasn’t how he’d planned it, but hearing Fernando speak so openly and honestly. He had to let him know, no matter what he was proud of him. He was proud to be part of the most important team.

Fernando’s face flushed red, his heart skipped a beat, Mark had heard him wax lyrical about how proud he was. He raised his eyebrows nervously.

“You’re as bad as DC now mate!” Jenson shouted to Mark, rasing a laugh from the crowd.

“Just one question, that’s all” Mark smiled in a way that Fernando couldn’t quite read.

“Me or your number one fan?” Jenson continued.

“Him” Mark walked closer to the pair, drifting past the litter of journalists, not sparing them a single thought. His eyes trained solely on Fernando, the curl of his hair, the pout of his lips, the innocent look gracing his face.

“Journalists are meant to be impartial” Jenson laughed.

Mark just shrugged and closed in on Fernando, gazing into his eyes, he could get lost in those eyes, he planned to for as long as humanly possible.

“Fernando” Mark uttered, not breaking his locked gaze. Fernando nervously rubbing his face, still blushing, he was adorable.

“No mic either? Poor show Mark”

Mark raised an eyebrow at Jenson, huffing out a laugh at how clueless the Briton could be.

“Where’s your notepad?”

“Fuck’s sake, shut up JB yeah?” Mark yelled, trying not to laugh at the preposterousness of the moment.

Jenson shook his head, made a joking motion to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key.

“Right, I’ll start again shall I…” Mark looked back at Fernando, his heart beating so fast, he could hear it thumping in his ears. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, slowly running his hand along the contents, he felt a shiver spark down his spine, taking his breath away momentarily.

“Fernando, there are many ways and means I thought of saying this, but sometimes the opportune moment springs out of the blue, a bit like it did 5 years ago mate…” He watched Fernando’s face twist in confusion.

“Fernando Alonso-Diaz, every single day, I am proud of you. I’m proud to be by your side. How about you make me the proudest man alive…” Mark dropped his jacket to the floor, crouching gently to rest his knee to the ground, unaware of the gasps from around the room. He opened the box that he’d been guarding with his life, Fernando’s eyes widened, his mouth dry, he blinked just to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

“Marry me?” The words dancing off Mark’s tongue.

Barely a second passed, but it felt like an age to Fernando as he stepped off his stool, his feet meeting with Mark’s knee.

“Si” Fernando beamed, his heart feeling like it would rip through his chest at any moment. Mark wasn’t ashamed, Mark was proud. Proud of him. They were a team, the perfect team. “Si, si, si” He repeated.

Mark reached out to slip the gold band onto Fernando’s finger, hurriedly standing up to meet his face, he captured Fernando’s awestruck face within his hands. Pressing a kiss to his lips, he breathed in the moment, treasuring it, savouring it.

“Bloody hell mate” Jenson cut in through their little bubble, cheers and whooping filling their eardrums.

“Just the one question” Mark winked towards him, pulling Fernando closer to his body.

“Well, congratulations guys, fuck, it’s about time” Jenson cried out, throwing his arms around the pair.

Fernando could barely catch his breath, convinced his eyebrows permanently would remain in a shocked position. Before he knew it, Mark was moving away, pulling his phone out, Jenson peaking in at the side of them. He snapped a photo.

The photo captured everything within that moment, the dishevelled race worn hair, the look of disbelief, Jenson’s own look of happy wonder. Mark’s white shirt, his broad smile, his spare arm reaching back to entangle Fernando’s fingers with his own. Fernando looked taller in the photo, which over the years he would joke about how he felt like he was floating on air.

Moments after the photo, Fernando stared at the shiny band of gold encircling his finger, he noticed a discreet and tiny star engraved within the precious metal.

“You’re never alone Nano” Mark whispered gently, rubbing his thumb along it.

**  
  
**


End file.
